The Goblet's challenge
by NedFynTanon
Summary: So far I haven't seen all that many DP HP Goblet of Fire Crossovers, it's time to change that. All it takes is 1 Box Ghost, 1 Fenton Bazooka, Danny ending up in the wrong part of the Ghost Zone, and one really confused ghost boy who ends up going through the wrong portal. Let's see what happens! (one shot/1st chapter challenge, free to change/steel/barrow)


**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I know I'm a terrible author, I haven't updated ANY of my stories for who knows how long. But it's not... entirely my fault...**

**ANYWAY! This is ONLY going to be 1 chapter. Why you may ask, well because even though I would love to write this story, I have no inspiration to (plus I have 2 other totally awesome stories to write). So let's call this a challenge. I give you all the first chapter to my thought up DP HP crossover story and anyone who wants to write the rest is free to. You may even change this chapter if you prefer. I'll give you the rest of the information in the bottom, so happy reading!**

**~Ned**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- The Accident and the Goblet<strong>

Danny had to admit, he _really_ hated the ghost zone. It's dark, creepy, and held one to many enemies. However he ended up in it anyway because apparently his parents decided that today was the perfect day to take their Fenton Bazooka out for another run. It all started with Danny heading to school, which, like every other time, resulted in his ghost sense going off. First there was Skulker, going about his usual banter about using Danny's skin as decoration for his bedroom. Then, after about five minutes trying to suck him into the thermos, his ghost sense went off again. This time it was the Box Ghost, deciding to make yet another appearance. The minute Danny got to the warehouse, where Boxy was making random boxed objects float aimlessly, his parents popped out of nowhere, shoot first ask questions never, and then before anyone knew it, a portal appeared and Danny and the box ghost were left stranded in some random part of the Ghost Zone.

So to release some stress Danny ended up doing a small battle with Boxy and resulted in his being sucked into the thermos. Danny then later decided that he'll let him out once he got out of the Zone. So as a result he ended up wandering around the dark creepy area, looking for anything that looked familiar. So far, there was nothing, not even the smallest rock, that looked even remotely like the area's he had visited before. As a matter of fact, even the ghosts that passed by didn't even look like the ones back home.

They all looked like white, pasty, semi-transparent people that all looked like they were from different timezones. One that passed looked like the fat friar from Robin Hood, another was a businessman that walked while floating as if he were late for something, yet the man wasn't moving at all. It was all very strange.

After floating around the Zone for about half an hour with no change Danny looked at the thermos on his belt and decided that maybe he should let the Box Ghost out to see if he knew where they were, or better yet, how to get out. However the minute that helpful piece of information sprung into his head, he forgot another even more useful fact. Which resulted in him opening the thermos, hitting the release button, and then getting hit in the chest with an ecto blast.

Danny looked up to find the Box ghost yelling "I am free! Nothing can hold the Box Ghost!" as he swiftly flew away. However the moment Danny noticed the Box Ghost running was the same moment he found Skulker standing right in front of him, his ecto cannon smoking from the blast. Ops.

"Well Whelp, decided that being a pelt was better than being an unawarded hero?" He asked with a smile as his guns started to reload. Danny only had a split second to practically leap out of the way of his shot, however the result ended with his backpack being set on fire. So much for his english homework. Danny was about to turn around a fight back, but the sudden appearance of a portal made him practically jump with joy.

'_Yes!'_ He yelled in his head and then he jumped right into it. However he ended up gaining too much momentum and found himself shooting across a dark room that was only illuminated with a blue glow.

He landed face first onto the ground and couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he slowly got up and started to turn himself around. However the sight that awaited him caused him to freeze. There was a man that looked to be around his mid to late forties. He had blond greasy hair that just barely skimmed his shoulders and wore a long cloak and had a very creepy looking cane with some type of animal's skull on the top.

However that wasn't necessarily what caused him to stop, it was the scars that littered his face and the missing chunk on his nose that left him totally bewildered. Plus, the large left eye wasn't helping things either. The man seemed just as shocked as Danny was. Though his shock didn't stop him from looking behind the creepy looking man to a large wooden goblet looking thing that had blue flames inside of it as well as a glowing circle levitating around it, that ironically was right in between the man and Danny.

The man's face then became contorted in anger. The man pulled out a short stick from his coat and pointing it right at Danny's face and yelled, "Obliviate!"

* * *

><p>Hope of home pushed Danny through the portal, however he had gained too much momentum and ended up shooting across a dark room that was only illuminated with a blue glow.<p>

He landed face first onto the tile ground and couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he slowly got up and started to turn himself around. He looked up and found a large wooden goblet looking thing that had blue flames inside of it as well as a glowing circle levitating around it. He slowly stood up and walked towards the goblet, however, to his immense shock, the minute his body walked past the blue circle a loud bang filled the room as he was flung backwards. Before he knew it, he was sent skidding across the floor, yet again. Another groan escaped him as he started to pick himself up again.

"Okay, goblet bad." He stated as he rubbed his head, only to jump as the door slammed open with a bang. He quickly turned around and found a tall man in a black cloak storm into the room. The man had long greasy black hair and a crooked nose. The man stopped in shock upon seeing Danny, who simply looked back, wondering why he was wearing a cloak. The only people he ever really saw that wore those were movie stars.

He then pulled out a stick and pointed it at Danny. Now he was the one shocked. "Who are you and how did you get into Hogwarts?!" The man yelled/ demanded in an unmistakable British accent.

Danny lifted up his hands, to show he was innocent, figuring it was better to not anger the man because he was apparently insane. After all, who threatens people with sticks? However the minute Danny saw his own hands he froze.

'_When did I turn human?' _He asked himself completely shocked. It _could_ have been when he was shot away from the goblet, that seemed the most reasonable answer. "I'm Danny," He started, "as for how I got here… I don't think you'd believe me."

The men paused for a moment, "You would be shocked by what I believe."

Danny let out a sigh, "I fell through a ghost portal."

The man opened his mouth, as if to argue, but stopped. He looked at Danny with a thoughtful look on his face. After a couple moments he lowered the stick, "Follow me." He stated as he then started to walk out of the room. Danny watched the man's back in shock for a split second before jogging to his side.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but where are we going?" Danny asked.

The man looked at him through the corner of his eye before looking forwards again. "To the Headmaster's office."

"Headmaster… are you trying to tell me we're in a school?"

"Obviously," The man then started to walk faster, Danny easily kept pace.

"Then you would be one of the teachers."

"Professor." The man, professor, stated bluntly.

"Alright then Professor, why are we going to the Headmaster's office?"

"To see about putting you back where you belong."

And with that, Danny was shocked. "So you actually believe that I fell through a ghost portal… without questions?"

"I did have questions, but they were answered. Now, when we get to the Headmaster's office I would like for you to tell him _exactly_ what happened to cause you to land yourself in our school."

And with that, the rest of their walk was silent, well… until Danny noticed a few things. As they walked the first thing he noticed was how large the place was, they must have made a thousand turns and walked a million steps and had yet to reach their destination. Another thing he noticed was that it was dark outside, Danny couldn't help but wonder just how long he was in the Ghost Zone… or if he had somehow gotten halfway around the world in just a matter of minutes... And lastly, he noticed that he passed by a ton of pictures with sleeping figures. At first Danny thought the decorator had odd tastes, until one of the pictures gave one loud snore and jumped. Danny jumped with it.

"Did that photo just move?!" Danny all but yelled in shock, though after a second he realized they could have also been TVs mounted onto the wall.

The Professor looked at Danny in curiosity for a moment, as if measuring his sanity, until he said, "Of course it did." and continued walking, as if what he just said was as normal, as if he had just said, 'Yes, this sky is blue, what of it?' Yup Danny was quite confused.

After a few more moments of _very_ awkward silence the Professor finally came to a stop in front of a griffin statue.

"Fizzling Whizbee." The Professor stated, and then, just like that, the statue started to revolve, and as it did so a flight of stairs started to come out of the ground. The Professor quickly stepped onto them, and Danny reluctantly did the same.

It was sort of like an escalator, except for the fact that the stairs were spinning. Once the stairs finally stopped Danny all but jumped off and followed the man to a door just a few feet away. He then barged in, as if he owned the place, and proceeded to a desk inside. Danny walked in as well, a little more slowly and hesitantly. He then looked up only to let out a chuckle. In front of him was a man that looked suspiciously like Merlin in the old Sword in the Stone movie. He was old with long hair and beard. He wore half moon glasses, lavender robes that looked a lot like a nightgown, and had on a floppy hat.

"Dumbledore." The professor stated as he turned to face Danny.

"Severus," The headmaster, Dumbledore, stated, looking at Danny with curiosity. "Who do you have here?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Danny, as if to say, 'Go ahead, tell him,' so he did. "Um… I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. And… well I kinda flew through a ghost portal that landed me in your school."

Dumbledore looked over at Severus, "Can you go fetch Sir Nicholas?" The Professor nodded and left the room. The headmaster then turned his attention back to Danny. "So, you flew through a ghost portal? Well that sounds interesting. I've heard many of the ghosts here talk about it but I never dared go through one, even if I did find one. So why did you?"

"Well, you see sir, it was an accident. My parents are ghost hunters and they built this device that allows them to open a small portal to suck up any ghosts that entered our town, and there are a lot. Well, their device well… went off and sucked me in. After that I simply found the next portal I could find and flew through it."

Dumbledore seemed to be surveying Danny as he spoke, as if weighing the truth. "Well Danny, I've also heard that some portals can transport people through time, so may I ask you what the year was when you were sucked into the ghost zone?"

"2004…" Danny started slowly, not sure if he heard correctly. '_Portal's travel through time?'_

A twinkle appeared in the headmaster's eyes. "Well that's not too bad, it seems you have only been sent ten years into the past."

Danny looked at the Headmaster in shock. "Ten years…? B-but there must be some misunderstanding! I can't be ten years into the past that would make me only four years old!"

"Mr. Fenton, please calm down. I'm sure there is a way to fix this."

Danny opened his mouth, about to yell about the unfairness, or about how impossible it was, until a thought struck him. "Mister Dumbledore. Do you know of a way that I can get back to the ghost zone?"

"Unfortunately no, and even if I did there would be no guarantee that you would get back to your original time."

Danny was about to open his mouth to argue that there actually was a guarantee, after all, he could try to find Clockwork, he had helped once before. However he was interrupted as Severus walked in, followed by one of the transparent ghosts Danny saw in the Zone earlier.

"Hello Nicholas, I'm glad you could join us. This here is Danny Fenton, he just came to our school through a ghost portal." Dumbledore stated as he finally stood up from his desk. "Can you show him to the west tower, I believe there is a spare bed for him. Oh, and Danny, if you ever get hungry, simply ask and it will be given." Danny was about to ask more questions, but was cut off, "One more thing, you bag has a large charred hole. If you want it to be repaired you can simply leave it on your nightstand. I'm sure you'll find it more than satisfactory when you wake."

Danny quickly pulled off his backpack, which Skulker had set ablaze earlier. He let out a defeated sigh upon seeing that almost all of his homework had either fallen out or was nothing more than charcoal at the bottom of the bag, great.

"Thanks Mr. Dumbledore," And with that he followed the ghost out of the room. It was bizarre, he had never met a ghost like him before now besides maybe Poindexter.

"Have you ever seen a ghost before?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, tons of times. My parents built a ghost portal… or I guess you could say they _will_ build a ghost portal, and they all seems to swarm towards it."

"Your parents _built_ a ghost portal? How, with magic?"

"What, no! With science. They're scientists… and ghost hunters…"

Nicholas paused, "Ghost hunters, that's absurd. How can one catch something that cannot be touched."

"With special ecto enhanced weapons. It was because of their Fenton Bazooka that I ended up in the Zone in the first place."

"A what?"

"A weapon that fires mini ghost portals. They don't use it much because it takes a lot of energy, but when they do it can be pretty scary."

"That is amazing, if it weren't so terrifying… So are you a muggle?"

Danny looked at Nicholas in confusion, "A what?"

"A muggle, a person with no magic."

"...Magic… like witches and wizards?"

"Exactly!"

Danny froze. "Are you trying to say that the world is filled with witches and wizards…"

"Why of course, this school was made for them. After all, this is Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh, here we are!" Nicholas exclaimed as they came to a stop in front of a door on top of a long set of stairs. "Well, good night!" And with that he flew through a wall. Leaving a fairly shocked teenager behind.

Danny stayed up half the night asking the room for random foods and thinking of a way to get back to his own time. If Danny's math was right, he was only about four now… weird. Of course the thought of going to Amity Park was very tempting, however he would have a very difficult time trying to explain to his parents… well everything.

So what was he going to do? Follow the Headmaster's lead until he eventually found a portal, or simply hope that this whole magic business had a way of fixing it. Now that lead to the other reason he stayed up. What exactly was he willing to believe? That the stick Severus pointed at him was really a magical wand, that both he and Dumbledore were both wizards?

Danny laided on the bed and looked up and the ceiling, wondering what exactly he was going to face when morning finally came. It was upon wondering that he found himself drifting off.

* * *

><p>Danny awoke to someone yelling at him. He groaned in irritation before forcing himself up and looking around.<p>

"Danny!" Nicholas yelled from the other side of the door. "Please wake up! Dumbledore wants to see you!" Danny rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up and inched his way to the door. He opened it to find the ghost looking down on him with a relieved smile. "Thank heavens you're awake. I've been yelling for the last ten minutes. I would have knocked but I would just go through the wall."

Danny nodded as he let out a loud yawn. "Sorry Nicholas, I had a long night."

"Oh of course, I deeply apologize. I know the portals in the ghost zone can be tricky."

Danny let out a sigh, "Well I guess I should have known better to jump into the first open portal I saw. The last time I was wondering in the zone I ended up in a room with a kid, slash monster, that yelled at me to get out before he tried to eat me."

"You've been to the Zone before?"

"Yeah, tons of times. However most of the time is was out of necessity or accident than really wanting to."

"Goodness, I wouldn't even dare go into it once for fear of getting attacked, never getting out, or for getting out in the wrong area or time. If you're not worthy to be in Gryffindor than I don't know who is!"

"Gryffindor?"

"It's one of Hogwart's houses. There are four in all: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Every student here has been sorted into their house using their personality, traits, and ambitions. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the Loyal, Ravenclaw the Intelligent, and Slytherin the cunning. I myself am the Gryffindor's ghost."

"Oh, alright… So Nicholas, how many ghosts are there exactly in the school."

"Loads, there are the four ghosts for each house and some that float around like Myrtle, then there is Peeves, the poltergeist."

"Poltergeist?"

"He's a ghost of mischief that causes all kinds of chaos. We've been trying for years to get rid of him, but every attempt has failed. So far Peeves is the only ghost I've seen that actually touch stuff, besides maybe Myrtle when she goes on a rampage and floods the girls bathroom."

"So you can't become solid?"

"No, I've only seen poltergeists move things around."

"Wow, all the ghosts in my town can touch a whole lot of things, or even control them. However not all of them cause mischief. I know one that helped me a while back that wanted nothing more than to roam his old home peacefully."

"Hmmm… I don't think I've seen ghosts like that before. Maybe it's because of the time difference."

"Or different parts of the Zone." Danny added.

Nicholas nodded as then came to a stop in front of the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office. "The password is still Fizzling Whizbee, good luck!" And with that Nicholas made another dramatic exit of flying through a wall. Danny let out a sigh as he said the password and stepped onto the escalator steps.

"Welcome back Danny. Did you get a good night rest?" Dumbledore stated with a bright smile as he stood up from his desk and started walking towards Danny.

"Sort of," Danny stated, a little unsure about the headmaster's easy going personality.

"Well I would hope so, it is well past the afternoon. I hope you don't continue this as a student here. Though I'll let it slide considering it's Saturday and pretty much half of the students here do the same thing."

"Well sir I… Wait, did you just say…?"

"Well of course I did. I can't have a kid go walking around without getting some form of education. Of course we'll have to go down to Diagon Alley to get you some supplies, and robes, oh and we can't forget your wand-,"

"Wait a minute!" Danny almost yelled. "Nicholas told me that this was a school for witches and wizards. Last time I checked, I was just a normal boy that went to a normal high school with other normal students." '_Okay, maybe I'm a not so normal student that went to a semi-normal high school, with students that were just a little weird.'_

"Well Mr. Fenton, I believe we are willing to make an exception considering your circumstances." There was then the briefest moment where Danny thought he saw Dumbledore give him a wink, however if passed by so fast Danny wasn't entirely sure he saw it. "Now, before you leave I need you sorted."

"Sorted?"

"Into a house!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he went to a bookshelf behind his desk a pulled a ratty looking hat from it. "This is the school's sorting hat. It should put you in the house you will be living with. And when you are sorted we should be able to create your schedule while you're out shopping."

The Professor then lifted the hat, and placed it upon Danny's head. The moment the hat was lowered was the same moment he heard a voice echo inside his head.

'_Well look at this, a halfa is it? Well you're one interesting creature aren't you. Oh, quite brave for a kid so young, but just as much cunning, loyalty, and intelligence. Now you _are _a tough nut to crack Mr. Fenton.'_

Danny felt his heart racing, '_Are you reading my mind…wait… a _hat _is reading my mind?!'_

'_It would seem you're a muggle as well, quite interesting. Well, it seems that you've had tough year, you've encountered countless evil… one of which was you… all because of a test, now this seems to have evened the odds… now that just leaves two left…Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff…'_

'_S-stop!'_ Danny yelled in his head, '_Get out of my head!'_

'_Well, since you insist… I'll simply pick one, how about…' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry now Fenton," Professor Snape (or Severus as Danny knew him just last night) stated as they continued their walk through Diagon Alley.<p>

So far Danny was amazed by what he saw. First Dumbledore had sent him down to a small village called Hogsmeade, then went to a bar called the Hogshead and used their fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. Danny was extremely impressed by the floo powder. It was by far the best mode of transportation he had ever experienced, second only to his own flying ability.

They have been in Diagon Alley for only half an hour and have already gotten his school robes, books, and ingredients for potions.

"All that's left is your wand and then we're leaving." Snape stated.

"What about a pet?" Danny asked, a little excited about the idea of it. The only pet he ever had were the ecto enhanced hot dogs his parents accidentally made.

"We don't have time." Was the only reply as they walked into a store. Danny had paid attention long enough to read 'Ollivander's' above the door.

"Welcome, Cypress, 13 and a half inches, dragon core." An old man with silver eyes stated as he laid eyes on Snape and then his eyes fell on Danny. "And I see you've brought a student from Hogwarts."

"Yes, he's a transfer from America and is need of a new wand." Snape answered quickly.

"I see, well let me see what I can do for you." The old man stated as he waved his wand at a tape measure that started to size Danny up. The man nodded and headed for the shelves. He came back only seconds later with a small rectangular box. "How about this, dogwood, unicorn hair core, 12 and a quarter inches." However the moment the old man placed the wand in Danny's hand he immediately snatched it away. "No, this won't do." He stated as he put the wand back in the box and continued to look around. "Maybe…" He started as he came back with another box. "Alright, this one is larch, dragon heart string, 13 and three quarters inches." He then placed the wand in Danny's hand once again, it took him only a second longer than last time for him to take the wand back yet again. "Still not right."

It was then the man, that Danny soon figured was Ollivander, started mumbling to himself as he got wand after wand and started putting them in Danny's hand. After about the seventh one Danny was starting to wonder if the reason the wand maker was having difficulties was because Danny was a muggle, like Nicholas and the hat had said. So far they had tried wands that were made of Black walnut, to Holly, he was even handed one made of Yew. However none seemed to satisfy the wand maker, and eventually he stopped stating what they were. It wasn't until they came about their twentieth wand that something finally happened. The moment the wand that Ollivander had picked up touched his hand it let out blue sparks, and before everyone's eyes snow started to slowly fall from the ceiling. Danny looked up in shock.

"Did I do that?" He asked himself as he held his hand out to catch the snow.

"It seems we have finally found your wand." Ollivander stated with a smile. "That there was hornbeam, dragon heart string, twelve and a quarter inches, unyielding. It really is an intriguing wand. The wood itself is remarkable. Hornbeam usually belongs to owners with a strong obsession and even adapt to work best with their owners. I myself have one and it has served me well with my wand making. However, the core makes it all the more fascinating. It is the heart string of a rare breed of dragon that was found so far north that, instead of breathing fire, they breathed an icy breath that froze all in their wake and, in some cases, caused massive ice storms."

Danny looked down at his wand, curiosity getting the better of him. It really was weird that in just twenty four hours he was thrown the magical world and was pelted with a lot of information, like witches, dragons, unicorns, and owls that delivered messages. He had to wonder how he never found out about this society earlier.

"Well if that's all we should be going." Snape said as he finally stood up in the chair he had been sitting in for the past half hour.

Danny nodded, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Ollivander. Oh, and how much for the wand?" he asked as he shuffled through his pockets trying to find something to pay with. He had been taken to Gringotts the minute the got into Diagon Alley and Snape pulled out some money from Hogwart's volt for the few students that couldn't pay for most of their school supplies.

"Don't worry about it. I've been trying to find an owner for that wand for years. I'm just happy it finally picked someone."

Danny looked at Ollivander curiously, and was about to open his mouth to ask what he meant, but was then forcefully pushed out the door by Snape. "Hurry now, the feast is in an hour!"

* * *

><p>As it would turn out it was Halloween… Danny couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine upon thinking of his last Halloween with the Fright Knight. However in the Wizarding world Halloween seemed like a fairly pleasant holiday, after all they were throwing a huge feast.<p>

However the feast had yet to start, as it would turn out, Dumbledore was waiting for everyone to finally sit down and get settled, until he made one big announcement.

"Sorry for the hold up," Dumbledore started as soon as the room quieted down a bit, "but I have a special announcement to make. A new student had appeared at our school yesterday. He is a transfer from America, and I hope you all will treat him just as anyone else here."

"Is he going to be competing in the Triwizard Tournament too?" One voice asked.

"No, he is a little too young, just like you Mr. Weasley. He will simply be a student here to learn just the same as you. Danny?"

With that Danny let out a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall. He had been waiting behind the door next to the professor's table (which held the wooden goblet he had seen last night), so no student would run into him. He was wearing his new robes, which he thought looked a little ridiculous, and had his wand tucked away in one of the pockets. All of the student looked at him in curiosity, however he couldn't help but notice the two groups of students that were different from the rest. One was a large group of students that wore blue outfits that sat in one of the center tables with a large amount of Hogwarts students. The other group wore deep crimson uniforms and were sitting at the the table at the far corner, they were also sitting with some Hogwarts students.

Danny looked over at Dumbledore who wore a bright smile and gestured for Danny to stand next to him. He did so, and couldn't help the gulp upon noticing that he and Dumbledore had the whole room's undivided attention.

"Danny here is a transfer from America." Dumbledore stated as he put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder. "He will be staying here for an unknown amount of time, so I hope you will all show him the utmost kindness while he is here. Now Danny, why don't you go sit down with your fellow Gryffindors over there." Dumbledore stated as he pointed to the table at the far corner of the room that didn't have the students dressed in red.

Dumbledore pushed him slightly towards the table while polite applause echoed through the hall.

"Now that we have had that sorted out. Let the feast commence!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Danny sat down, only to be shocked as food appeared out of nowhere on the tables. There were all kinds of foods that he had never seen before, including an orange juice that smelled like pumpkins.

"Hey Danny?" A boy asked, making said boy jump from the casual use of his name from a complete stranger. Danny looked over and found the owner to the voice to be a red haired boy who was sitting right next to another boy that looked almost identical to him, they could have been twins. "How did you end up going here?"

"Did a friend invite you?" The other boy added.

"Oh, um there was an… um accident. The result was Dumbledore letting me become a student here."

"Did you get expelled?"

"In a way yeah." Danny stated as he got a large spoonful of a funny looking food that looked like it had some kind of meat in it.

"Was it due to a prank?"

"Or you getting caught hexing someone?"

Danny was silent for a moment, his mind racing, "Well, it was an accident."

"No one bought that story right? Well we have yet to do the same either." The twins shook their heads in disappointment. "It wasn't our fault out dungbombs went off in the middle of the hall."

"Or for hexing a slytherin last year." The other added, both of them were smiling at each other cunningly.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle, "So I guess you two are naturally clumsy."

"Exactly!" Both yelled in unison, making Danny laugh even more. He would have loved to see those two at Casper high tormenting Dash and the rest of his gang.

"So what do you think of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"The what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"The Triwizard Tournament! The games that goes on between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang?"

Danny just continued to look at the two, the large foreign names only confusing him further.

"Fred, George," A girl stated, causing the twins to turn in that direction. The girl looked to be about the same age as Danny, and had bushy brown hair. "Danny's from America, their schools haven't participated in the Triwizard Tournament since the war of 1812."

"What?" The twins asked at the same time.

The girl roller her eyes, "The war between America and Great Britain, where we took a lot of their ships and turned the crue into indentured slaves."

"I think I've heard of that." Danny started, thinking back. "Wasn't that the war where America won mostly because of a hurricane that whipped out a lot of British ships and then the battle where the star spangled banner was first created." See Danny knew history.

"Yeah, well during the war America refused to play in the Tournament until they returned the people they captured. However that had little impact so even when the war was over America still refused to participate."

"You just have to know everything, don't you Hermione?" A boy who was sitting next to her asked. The boy also looked like the twins, except he was definitely younger, taller, and leaner.

The girl blushed at the comment, "So is this tournament a game?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much." On of the twins, started, "There are three champions, one from each school, that have to pass these three challenges in order to win. However there is a lot of dangers involving the games, so only those seventeen or older can participate."

"Sounds interesting, so who is our champion?"

"Don't know yet, that goblet has all the names and is deciding right this moment who will be participating. So we should know within the next couple minutes."

Danny nodded as he looked up at the goblet that he had seen just last night. It seemed a little less awe inspiring in the room with plenty of light compared to last night when it was the only light illuminating the large hall.

It had taken about thirty minutes for everyone in the hall to finally stop eating. Even Danny had a hard time eating everything in front of him. However when the tables cleared everyone looked up expectantly at the professor's table, Danny followed their lead.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore stated as he stood up to stand in front of it. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where our young friend Danny had just come out of. There they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and waved it across the room, extinguishing all of the candles except for the ones in the Jack-o-lanterns. The goblet then looked a lot more impressive, just like last night. Everyone in the room watched it in anticipation.

"Any second." Danny heard a boy state, though he didn't look back to see who said it.

It took only a moment for the blue flames inside the goblet to turn red. Sparks flew from the goblet as the flames then lashed out, shooting a charred piece of paper, causing the whole room to gasp.

Dumbledore on the other hand caught the piece of paper and held it out to the light of the goblet, that was once again a light blue.

"The champion of Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum."

The whole room was filled with applause so loud Danny could only vaguely hear someone say, "No surprises there!" Though he seemed to be yelling it at the top of his lungs.

He then heard another man yell, "Bravo, Viktor! Knew you had it in you!" So loud Danny was a little shocked that he could hear him so clearly.

Everyone just barely turned silent as the goblet's flames turned red once again and the second piece of paper shot out of it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her Ron!" A boy yelled across to the red haired boy that looked like the twins.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," The girl from before, Hermione, stated over the noise, though the room wasn't nearly as loud as it was with the other champion. Danny looked over at where Hermione was gesturing and found all the students in blue looked extremely downcast.

However he hardly cared about that, he was looking back at the goblet, wondering who the last champion would be. It took Danny only a minute to find out as the third piece of paper landed in Dumbledore's hand. He quickly looked down at, only to pause. He looked up at the students, then over at the teacher's table.

"Danny Phantom, from Casper High…" Dumbledore stated slowly as he looked back at the students.

Three things happened in that exact moment, Danny had lost all the blood in his face, Snape flashed a brief glance in his direction, and the whole room stayed as silent as it could be.

"This had to be some kind of joke!" Someone yelled through the hall after a brief moment.

Dumbledore looked at the crowd of students, he looked totally calm, though Danny could tell by the tightness in which he held the piece of paper that he was straining to control whatever emotion was trying to burst from him.

There was a lot of murmurs, yells, complaints, however they were all silenced at once by the goblet going red once again and shooting out another piece of paper. Dumbledore didn't look like he wanted to catch it, however he forced his hand up, caught it, then read. "Cedric Diggory."

There were a few claps that came from the table where a boy with brown hair and grey eyes rose, and slowly marched his way to the door where all the other champions were waiting. Except one.

'Well now he have our champions." Dumbledore started. "I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champion every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute-," However everyone in the room was suddenly distracted by the goblet letting out sparks as the flame turned red once again. Dumbledore quickly catching the paper, held it out and started reading. There was a long pause, longer than the one before. Everyone in the room stared at him in anticipation. It was only moments later when Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out-

"_Harry Potter."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you all are, a single chapter to what I hope will be an interesting story. Now here are the rules and other information I had for the story that you are all free to add to yours if you prefer.<strong>

**1) ANYONE can take the idea from this story, which means you DON'T need my permission to write it. All I ask for is that you PM me or comment on this story telling me the name so I can read it when you publish it.**

**2) During the first task Danny MUST fight a ghost dragon. Preferably not Dora or her brother, but if you want to that's up to you.**

**3) Danny CAN'T do regular spells. I refuse for him to become any more powerful than in the show. SO all the wand does is amplify his powers and gives him early access to his ice powers.**

**4) I'd prefer it if the story took place before the Episode 'The Fright Before Christmas' mostly because I would like for Danny to be a small Grinch. If you want to find a way for him find his Christmas spirit then feel free. Also the story takes place after the episode 'The Ultimate Enemy' mostly because of the comment about Clockwork, but if you don't want to do my story line you don't have to.  
><strong>

**5) The story of 'Harry Potter' takes place between the years of 1991-1998. This story, the year is 1994 (also the year the Lion King came out, just saying)**

**6) This is less of a rule, and more of me stating something that annoys me, but Danny Phantom does NOT wear a HAZMAT suit. He, along with his parents, were jumpsuits. If you don't believe me, go to the episode 'Control Freak', Maybe the famous like 'YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH JUMPSUITS!' will jog your memory.  
><strong>

**7) Lastly, (and I'm sure you'll all remember this one if you have read X Phantom) ****Have fun! I first started writing all of my stories with the intention of entertaining others. However if the author doesn't enjoy writing it, the readers would most likely not enjoy reading it neither.**

**Enough said, so review, tell me what you think, and anyone interested in accepting this challenge take it, it's yours!**

**~Ned**


End file.
